From the US to Japan
by neko-lover1
Summary: When Melanie Hall a girl from America leaves her friends and moves to Japan.What happens when she meets Amu,Ikuto,and the rest of the Shugo Chara cast,joins Easter and the guardians,and gains pop satrdom.And whats with the increase in X-eggs and ? eggs.
1. Chapter 1

Melanie POV

"We're moving to Japan." My dad said. His company is moving there and so are we.

"Whatever." My 'cool and spicy' outside character took hold of me. But what I really wanted to say was 'Wait. What about my friends. What about school.'

"You've always loved the family trips to Japan to see Anthony." My mom chirped in Anthony was my cousin who owned a ski resort in Japan. It's true I have always loved Japan. I could even speak the language thanks to anime and English to Japanese dictionaries. But moving there was completely out of the question.

My three charas Melody, Carie, and Candi looked disappointed and could see the sadness in my eyes that mom, dad, and my sister, Ashley, couldn't. I had to tell my best friend, Jana, about this. Sure she would be thrilled, but she would also be sad to see that her best friend was leaving to go to the country they both loved.

"Excuse me." I said getting up from the table .I went to my room and went to my desk where a baby blue egg with a gold star was lying in a little basket. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Star.

"I wonder what kind of chara she'll turn out to be."

"Me to love." My motherly side of me stated.

"Ne Candi."

"What is it love?"

"You think she might turn out to be a musical type like Melody?" I asked joking.

"Melanie that's mean. You cant have two musical charas." Melody complained.

"I was only kidding." I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Telling Jana

Normal POV

The Next Day......

"Melanie Ohyo!" Jana said as she ran up beside her best friend.

"Hi Melody,Candi,Carie."she said in a whispered tone.

Melanie POV

_I have to tell her. I have to tell onee-chan I'm moving to Japan._I had taken a likeing to calling her my sister because we were so close and we could tell eachother anything.

"Melanie Ohyo!' I snaped out of my daze as my best friend ran up beside me.

"Hi Melody,Candi, Carie."She greeted in a whispered tone.

"Hi Jana,Hana,Sakura,'s it going."

" usual morning rush."She said smileing at her charas who smiled back.

"Ne onee-chan."

"Hmm." I looked at her tears starting to swell in my eyes.

"Mel whats wrong?You look like your gonna cry."

"I-its nothing."I said wiping the tears from my eyes."How about we go do some karaoke after school?"

" great."

"Great." Then I put on my 'cool and spicy' attitude and we walked to school together.

After School

Normal POV

The two best friends walked thruogh the park. The taller of the two pulled the other over to a bench.

"Jana.I'm moving." Melanie said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?"

Jana POV

"Jana.I'm moving."My best friend said it but I couldnt believe it. I could see the tears rolling down her charas floated down onto her shoulders also looking sad.

"What?Where?"I asked tears also rolling down my cheeks.

" least I'm going somewhere I love."She put on a smile but I knew it was fake.I could always tell.I was the only one, except for our charas and friends, to see her truely smile.

"When?Why?"I knew i was asking stupid questions but I didnt care. My best friend was leaving.

"In about two dad's company's moving there and we have to go with it."She always answered my questions no matter how stupid they thats one of the things I liked about her.

I'm going to miss her.

Melanie POV

Jana was asking stupid questions but I didnt care. Iknew she wanted to know what was going on.I covered my face in my hands crying and fell to the best friend tried to comfort me, tears still streaming down her face, along with my 's charas also tried to comfort her, but it didnt work.

We ended up not going to karaoke at I got home I locked myself in my room,pulled out my violin,character changed with Melody, and played the sadest song I sang along with the lyrics she made up to go with it.

As I finished playing I realized I hadnt felt any 's wrong with me?I had always played whenever I felt bad or something and I played the kind of song I felt and always felt better why dont I feel better must have seen that I didnt feel better because she started singing my favorite sad song and Candi and Carie soon joined made me happy so I smiled.

Melody POV

Melanie wasn't feeling better this is bad.I decided to sing her favorite sad song to cheer her my sisters joined in and we got her to she was still really going to miss just hope that she finds a friend just as good as her in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**neko-lover1- hey its neko-lover this is my first fanfic so please bear with me**

**jana- I cant believe your leaving*crying***

**Melody- but we get to see you again love*reading script***

**jana-*sniff*really?**

**neko-lover1-yeah Candi would you like to do the disclaimer sorry its late**

**Candi-like we said we're sorry its late Melanie does not Shugo Chara she only owns her charas**

**neko-lover1-I wish i did own Shugo Chara though any way on with the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Goodbyes

Two Months Later.......

Normal POV

A light brown-haired girl stood a few feet away fom her family for her best friend.

"You think she'll come."Melanie asked her charas.

"I don"t know love."Her musical chara answered.

"Well if she doesn' the next time we see her,I'll just have to beat her into the next week."Carie stated cracking her tiny knuckles threateningly.

Melanie POV

"Well if she doesn' the next time we see her, I'll just have to beat her into the next week."My evil chara stated cracracking her ting knuckles threateningly.  
~sweatdrop~"I dont think that'll be necessary D.G.(Devilish Girl thats her nickname).Look she coming."I told her pointing at my best friend leading a group of people over to where I was.I recognized them as my other friends.

I could see Jameari with never really liked the idea of growing up since I knew him when we were kids then Gary was born. Gary looked like Peter Pan because Jameari disliked growing friend Timothy was right behind had an emo chara named you just met Timothy you would think he was evil and would want to stay away from him, but if you got to know him you woild find out that he is really kind and could be rude at times but overall he is a nice guy.

Next was Dakotah the one who was always doing something school 's chara,Jonas, looked like a monkey.I guess it's because he's always wanted to goof off and not worry about was my only friend that didn't have a would be was always a good friend of always lent a helping hand if you needed it.

"Sorry I'm late."Jana panted as she came up to me."I had a little trouble rounding these guys up."She said catching her breath and pointing at our friends.

"Well I'm just glad you came to see me off."I said tears welling up in my eyes.I could feel the tears rolling down my friends were the only ones I could show my real self to.

"Melanie. Its time to leave."My mom called.I don't want to say goodbye.I don't to leave my I have to. II said my goodbyes to everyone and gave them a only one left was Jana.I could see the tears rolling downher cheeks.

"There's always the trips to the resort,"I said finally breaking the silence between us."And there's always this to remind me of you."I said pulling out the soccer ball necklace she gave me on my birthday the year we became best gasped when she saw it.

"You kept it after all this time?"She asked.

"Yeah.I keep it as a good luke charm. Especially for on the field."I said smileing, my tears starting to let up.I hugged my best friend for the last time before going to Japan.I wiped my eyes before joining my family to get on the plane going to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

**neko-lover1-hey neko-lover here hows it goin im up to my 4th chapter and i think thats pretty good thinking that ive done this whole chapter in only one day.**

**Candi-Melanie can i do the disclaimer?**

**neko- lover1- sure**

**Candi- thank you Melanie doesnt owns Shugo chara though she wishes to and she only owns the charas she and Jana made them up.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter to a New House

In Japan

Normal POV

Melanie looked up at her new house.

"Okay get first choice for rooms so check the place out and pick the room you like."The girl's father told her holding out the house key.

"Whatever."The older daughter said snatching the key from her father.

Melanie POV

I walked up to the house,slid the key into the lock ,turned the key,opened the door and walked looked like a pretty normal house, needed some color, but it was okay.I went upstairs and went to check out the rooms.I walked into the room closest to the was okay but I think Ashley would like it I walked into the room across the hall from the room I was just in.I liked this room was a nice size,and-score-there's a balcony.I walked out onto the balcony and looked ,easy roof access for when I'm bored.

I walked out of the room,down the stairs,and back outside to my parents.

"I want that room."I said pointing to the room with the balcony with my cool and spicy attitude.

"Okay Mel let's start moving your stuff in."My dad said lifting some boxes containing my stuff and bringing them into the got one of the the neighbors to help with the heavy lifting.I think his last name is Hinamori.

"Hey me to help you with some of your stuff."I asked my little sisteras I came out of my room finished with getting my stuff in there.

"No thanks onee-chan.I'm fine."She said as she set down a box of her Nick Magazines (**Don't own Nick**).

"You sure?"

"Hai."I scrunched down so that we were eye level.I smiledand ruffled her hair.I could always make her laugh.

I got up and turned around to find Mr. Hinamori smileing at me.I also saw my dad doing the same. Mr. Hinamori turned to my dad and said.

"You know your girls are just like the personalities are the same."I'm are thet like?

"Mr. are your daughters' names."Is one of them really like me.I want to meet them ,but I kept my cool and spicy attitude up.

"Oh. Their names are Ami and Amu."

"Which one do you think is like me? I asked.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**neko-lover1-okay this is like a cliff hanger but things get more exciting in the next chapter see ya **


	5. Chapter 5

**neko-lover1-hey guys sorry for the late update i've been kinda busy with school i had this project to do so i'm gonna start this chap off with a recap but trust me things get a little more actiony in this chapter hey Carie wake up and do the disclaimer**

**Carie-*wakes up*NO I DONT WANNA**

**neko-lover1-*character change with Carie*YOUR GONNA DO IT**

**Carie-NO**

**neko-lover1-YES**

**Melody & Candi-*puppy dog eyes*Carie please do it **

**Carie-*pout*Fine Melanie does not own Shugo Chara**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You know your girls are just like the personalities are the same."I was interested .What are they like ?

"Mr. Hinamori what are your daughter's names?"I asked.I wanted to meet them ,but I kept my cool and spicy attitude up.

"Oh. Their names are Ami and Amu."

"Which one do you think is like me? I asked.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Amu

Melanie POV

"Definately you like to meet her?"Mr. Hinamori asked eyes shone but he didn't God.

"It's fine I guess."I said pushing my bangs behind my ear (A/N:My bangs are kinda long so I keep them behind my ear so they stay out of my face.) with my cool and spicy ran off to get Amu.

"There's that attitude again."Candi said coming out of nowhere.

"Where were you and where are the others?"I asked looking around for them while I walked outside to meet Amu.

"We fell asleep in the pouch on the plane."I knew what the pouch was.(A/N:Looks like Amu's but instead if red it's blue.)I had made a little pouch that straped to my belt to carry them around in when I first got them.

"Go wake the others be careful of know how she is when you wake her up."

"Hai Melanie-chan."She said giggled and went to wake up her sisters who were now in my room.

I walked outside to find a girl with cotton candy pink hair and golden eyes standing at the open gate arms folded standing next to Mr. Hinamori.

"You can come back in Mr. needs help getting Ash's stuff into her room."I told him and he ran past me and ran into the house.

"You must be Amu."I asked in my cool and spicy nodded.

"Amu-chan."I heard a voice followed by three charas floating up to eyes widened shock and my jaw dropped.

"Melanie help me."I heard Candi cry out.I turned around and saw Carie chasing Candi with her trident.(A/N:Utau had one in episode 42)

"I told you to be careful."

"Gomen ne is all my fault."Melody apologized coming out of the house."Calm down love."She said said turning to Carie.

Candi came up and nuzzled up to my cheek for protection like she always did when Carie was mad.I saw Carie coming at us .I started jumping out of the way with my cat-like reflexes.

"Come back here you goody-goodies."Carie shouted angrily.I had completely forgotten Amu was there with all this commotion.

Amu POV

I saw a chara fly out of the house asking this Melanie person to help her,then came out a chara that was kinda like Iru(A/N Carie looks like Iru but just the clothing,tail,wings,and horns)but she was _way_ meaner,then fooled out my another chara saying everything was all her scared chara nuzzled up to the girl's(me)face wanting protection.

The girl started jumping aroundlike a cat trying to protect her scared chara and trying to avoid the tiny around like she reminded me of Ikuto.

"Melody it now."The girl pleaded as the musical chara made a violin appear and played a familiar evil chara stopped and the trident fell asleep and fell into the girls outstreched smiled.

"Melody , Carie back into her egg and dont wake her up."She told her charas."And check on Star too."She turned to me.

"So you have 'em name's Melanie."She put her hand out to shake and I took charas came out of the house again minus the screaming and scary chara who was now sleeping.

"Melanie Star's just fine."Her apparent motherly side said.

".This is Melody."She said pointing to her musical chara.

"Nice to meet you love."Melody said.

"This is Candi."Melanie said pointing to her motherly chara.

"It's very nice to meet you Amu and guardians."Candi said with a curtsy.

"The one who caused the big rucus was Carie and Star is still an egg."Melanie finished.

"Well as you know I'm Amu."I started."Wait how did you know my name."I asked her.

"Your dad told said that we are alot alike."

Melanie POV

"Well this is Ran,"Amu said pointing to her pink chara."Miki,"Now pointing to the blue chara."Su."green chara. "and this is comes out now and again."She said pulling out a yellow egg with diamonds on that I think about it Ran has a heart on her visor,Miki has a spade on her hat, and Su has a clover on of Amu's charas had the signs of a deck of playing cards.

"Ne you Caracter Transform?"I blurted out.I was curious but I didn't want to say it.

" do you ask?"She answered

"Oh.I was just curious."I said in my cool and spicy tone crossing my arms and turning giggled.

"I guess Papa was right we are alike."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1-there it is the next chapter *turns to Amu*and its nice to meet you Amu**

**Amu-nice to meet you too now about Carie is she always that scary?**

**neko-lover1-Only is you wake her up but she can be really mean and if i chara change with her you really dont want to be around me trust me **

**Amu-I guess i'll stay away then**

**neko-lover1-okay next chapter X-eggs appear and later on maybe a mystery guy and please review i know i havent been telling you to but its would help get the chapters up quicker so please review thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**neko-lover1-hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had writer's block and I've been depressed because of the writer's block and because my best friend and I had a fight and she hasn't forgiven me and that friend I'm talking about is Jana (animecrazygaaru)*cries in emo corner***

**animecrazygaaru-hey I have forgiven you you baka**

**neko-lover1-*stops crying* hounto?**

**animecrazygaaru-………….*sigh* yeah I have**

**neko-lover1-you hesitate that means you haven't *continues crying and Amu comforts her along with Melody, Candi, and Carie***

**Amu- its okay Melanie-Chan you say she's your best friend but apparently she isn't *glares at animecrazygaaru***

**animecrazygaaru-hey who are you and I am her best friend our relationship is just like that**

**neko-lover1- onee-chan she's my new best friend and our relationship is like that but this time you've gone too far now my best friend is Amu**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Recap:

Melanie met Amu and found out that she had charas and so did Amu

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 's call, Charming Music, and X eggs

Melanie POV

"Onee-chan," Ashley called coming out of the house. "Can you help me get my stuff into my room?"

"I thought you said you were fine Ash."

"Well its not going quick enough." She whined.

"I don't know if I can."

"Onee-chan please." She pleaded.

"Okay okay. I'll help you Runt."

"Arigtou Mel." Ashley exclaimed grabbing a box of stuffed animals and running into the house.

"Why did you call your sister Runt ~desu?" Su asked.

"It's a common nickname for a younger sibling in America." I explained. "Come on Amu. You can help if you want." I said grabbing another box of her stuffed animals. Amu grabbed another box of stuffed animals. **(Man she has a lot) **She followed me into the house, up the stairs, and into Ashley's room. I set the box down on the floor, and Ashley started unpacking them. My cell phone rang and I took it out of my pocket. It was Jana. I picked it up excitedly.

"Hey nee nee-chan. (**she hates that nickname but I think its cute) **How's it goin'?" I said into the phone. Amu looked at me confused. I motioned for her to follow me into my room. I shut the door behind her and put the phone on speaker.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! STOP CALLING ME THAT!! Any ways its going good. How's Japan?" Jana asked. "Oh. You know. Same ole' same ole' How's the gang doing?"

"They're fine. We're a little bored now that your gone. You always kept us up and smiling."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both."

"Well that's just rude nee nee-chan. But for the compliment thanks. Hey are the girls with you?"

"Aren't they always?"

"Not when I was with you. They would be off playing with Melody and Candi. They were always scared of Carie."

"Yeah you're right. Hold on a sec I'll put it on speaker."

"Hello Melanie." Sakura, Miiki, and Hana shouted as soon as Jana put it on speaker.

"Hey Sakura, Miiki, Hana-chan." I greeted back. "You guys should quiet down a bit. Caries sleeping and you know what she's like when you wake her up. And she already caused that big ruckus before you called."

"Well Mel. I need to try and cheer the guys up. Not that it will work much for Mr. Flippy." **(it's a nickname Jana and I came up with for him cause his hair is flippy) **Jana said laughing. I laughed too.

"Bye. I'll call you later. Thank god we have long distance calling."

"Well talk to ya later. Bye Mel." She said before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Amu asked.

"My best friend." I answered.

"Then why did you call her 'Onee-chan'"

"Because we're like sisters." I saw all the charas stiffen.

"Melanie. I feel the presence of an X-egg." Melody said worriedly.

"Right. Let's go." I said putting on my locket that helps me transform with my many charas. Oddly enough instead of being shaped like a heart like most lockets, mine was shaped like a four-leafed clover. I wonder why but lets be realistic here it came from a Shugo Chara egg so its got to be a little weird. "My own heart. Unlock." I did my usual hand signs **(Amu style) **as I said 'Unlock'. And I was surrounded by a dazzling sky blue light. Melody went into her sky blue egg with a sideways zigzag in the middle. The inside of the zigzag was pink with black musical notes. **(A/n: this is like Amulet Heart's transformation)**

Musical notes surrounded me. They disappeared from the bottom half of my legs to show sky blue knee-high boots with eighth notes at the top sides. From the top part of my legs to show a sky blue blue jean mini skirt with a slightly pink belt with a eighth note buckle. The top part of my body to show a pink tank top with an eighth note in the middle covered by a mid-riff, short sleeved sky blue blue jean jacket with eighth notes on the bottom of the sleeves. And to finish off the outfit a pink headband with a eighth note on the side.

"Cari nari: Charming Music!" I said as I finished transforming.

"Melody where's the presence coming from?" I asked her.

"It's coming from the park." Her voice said coming from the glowing locket. I ran out onto the balcony and jumped off the railing flying.

Amu POV

Melanie put on a locket that looked sort of like the Humpty Lock **(A/n: I meant to put that in there but I was too lazy. **;P**)** and transformed into Charming Music.

"Melody where's the presence coming from." She asked Melody who was now inside her. The locket glowed speaking in Melody's voice telling Melanie to go to the park. She ran out onto the balcony and jumped off the railing and flew of to the park.

"Ran." She floated up beside me. "My own heart. Unlock." I transformed into Amulet Heart and flew off to the park as well.

When I got to the park I saw Melanie chasing ten X-eggs. A baton appeared out of nowhere.

"Conductor's Tune." She said and musical notes shot out of the baton and surrounded the X-eggs in a dome they couldn't break through. Then the baton turned into a violin. "Legatto Melody." Melanie then started playing that familiar melody. When she finished playing I glanced at the X-eggs and saw that they were cleansed. The violin turned back into a baton and with a swift movement of her wrists Melanie released the X-eggs. They flew off to their owners.

"You can purify X-eggs?" I asked Melanie when we were back in our normal clothes.

"Yeah. I can also transform with other charas. But I know it puts a strain on the one who transform's and that chara's body. So I don't do it unless its absolutely necessary or if my charas aren't around." She explained.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1-there it is after some time like I said I couldn't put this up because of writer's block. I was on Windows Media Player on Saturday and I was looking for a station where I could listen to some tunes and I found a station called i-radio and it was a station in Tokyo, Japan that played American tunes how awesome is that?**

**Amu- I think its very awesome Melanie-chan good for you and your curiosity **

**Ikuto-*walks in* Yo.**

**neko-lover1-OMG! ITS IKUTO! *glomps Ikuto* I love you. You're my favorite character in the show along with Amu**

**Ikuto-well that's good to know I want to know when am I going to be in the story **

**neko-lover1-*shrugs*I don't really know probably when I fell you should come and tease Amu for a bit or when I feel like meeting you.**

**Ikuto-*pouts* but I want to be in it in the next chapter **

**neko-lover1- maybe I but I really don't know**

**Ikuto-please Melanie-koi **

**neko-lover1-*blushes*m-maybe **

**animegrazygaaru-*walks in* hey Mel and why are you on a cute boy**

**neko-lover1/Amu- don't call him cute**

**neko-lover1-hes mine and besides I thought you loved Sasuke, Akira, Shiki, and Zero (I don't own them)**

**animecrazygaaru-I do but can't I say a guy is cute without you bringing that up **

**neko-lover1-no anyways please review because I need to know what you think about the story bye **


	7. Chapter 7

_**neko-lover1-hey pplz chapter 7 is here and its gonna be good**_

_**animecrazygaaru-*sighs* you've been at the sugar again haven't you**_

_**neko-lover1-so what if I have and if I have how would you know **_

_**animecrazygaaru- you get really crazy and hyper like 100 Yayas**_

_**Amu-really she does *pictures 100 Yayas running around* oh god that'd cause mass hysteria run away**_

_**Ikuto- aw Amu's scared of a hyper Melanie**_

_**Amu-*grabs Ikuto by collar* you don't know what Yaya's when she's hyper**_

_**Melanie- am I crazy or fallin' in love is it real or just another crush (sorry just cant get that song out of my head and I don't own it Crush- David Archuleta)**_

_**animecrazygaaru- its come to the singing**_

_**Amu-what's so bad about that **_

_**animecrazygaaru-she wont stop singing if she's like this she'll go on and on and start dancing really freaky**_

_**Melody-Melanie does not own Shugo Chara**_

_**neko-lover1-on with the story nya**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 7. Starting At A New School_

_Two days later….._

_Melanie POV_

"_Melanie wake up. You don't want o be late for school. And its your first day you need to go to the principle." Candi said trying to wake me up._

"_What time is it Mom." I called her this sometimes because she was really like my mother. Well she is my motherly side so it's reasonable._

"_It's 7 o'clock Mel." _

"_Just five more minutes Care Bear." (her nickname) She sighed._

"_YO MELANIE. GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH A BROKEN NOSE ." Carie yelled and I fell off the bed._

"_Geez Carie. Do ya have to be so violent."_

"_Yes. Or you wouldn't have gotten out of bed." She said and went back into her egg to get more sleep. I got up and went into the bathroom in my room and turned on the water letting it get to a desirable temperature. I stripped and go into the shower and washed my hair. I got into the school uniform but I thought it looks too boring so I tried fixing it up a little I loosened the tie, kept the jacket open put on a black belt. I then put on the matching leg warmers. (think Amu's school outfit but without the armband) _

"_Melanie breakfast." My mom called from downstairs._

"_Hai." I called back. I strapped the blue carrier to my belt and put Carie, Melody, and Star's egg inside carefully not wanting to wake them up. I walked downstairs and sat at the table and mom set a plate down in front of me. "Itsadakimasu." (__**sorry if I spelled it wrong if it is then tell me how to fix it for in the future.)**__ I began to eat. When I finished I glanced at the clock. It was 7:25. __**(my morning routine is pretty fast that and I get up at six then I to go to the bus at eight.)**__ I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth, and brushed my waist-length hair. I wanted to do something with it this morning, so I put it up Lucia style __**(from Mermaid Melody) **__and tied it with blue ribbons. __**(my favorite color ;D) (mmmmmmmm pizza im eating it right now Jana: I see you've gotten over you sugar faze Melanie: Yep)**_

"_Mou, Melanie. Why up so early?" Melody said coming out of my pouch rubbing her left eye sleepily._

"_First day of school. Remember Music Mel?" __**(I call her that cause my nicknames Mel)**___

"_Oh. That was today. Heh. I forgot." I sighed shaking my head disappointingly. Melody was childish, sometimes __way_ too excited, outgoing, and forgetful. Being forgetful was always one of her worst qualities, good thing Candi is reliable otherwise my life would by a complete wreck. I mean where else do you think Melody would get her forgetfulness from true I remember some things (**like things in school with things like that im a human computer and I blame my parents for that Amu: cool so you have like a photographic memory or something Melanie: yeah but its not all its cracked up to be people call me a nerd when Im clearly a band geek and that's because I love to play my music) **but I am mainly forgetful. I glanced at the clock again it was 7:39.

"Crap. I need to go." I said rushing out of my room and to the front door. I put on my black Mary Janes and grabbed my skateboard. **(im really athletic Kuukai: I like you already Melanie: how the heck did you get here but omg its Kuukai you're my second favorite boy character I loved you in ep. 75 but not Utau the crazy brother loving and I mean lovey dovey loving freak she cant have my Ikuto he's mine Utau: no he's not Melanie: fine lets let Ikuto settle this who would you rather go out with me or this crazy freak over here Ikuto: Amu Melanie: that wasn't a choice) **"Mom I'm going now." I called heading out the door. I hopped on my skateboard and got to the school in two minutes. **( I have no idea how long it takes Amu to get to Seiyo Elementary so I just did this and besides I skateboard really fast anyway) **I pulled to a stop before I crashed into the steps, picked up my skateboard and ran into the school and to the principle's office. I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I walked into the room to find a man in about his late 20's with light brown hair in a weird fashion and some of his hair sticking out awkwardly. **(and if you don't know who im talking about im talking about that planetarium dude)** Melody was sitting on my shoulder and Candi who is a little shy was hiding behind my other peeking out a little. The principle was staring at Melody who was staring back. I think with her being the child she is she may be having a staring contest with him. But if I know Melody she won't lose. The principle smiled and looked at me. 

"Hall, Melanie I presume?" He asked.

"Hai."

"I see you have shugo charas. You will get along well with the Guardians." Guardians? Who and what are the Guardians.

"Um. If you don't mind me asking? What are the Guardians?" I asked with my bored tone. I was curious about this. I am curious about a lot of things, but I never go by the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat.' It's kinda boring if your not even a little curious sometimes.

"The Guardians are a group of students at this school who over rule the student council. They deal with the students problems and help solve them. They also help organize things that go on in the school. The Guardians exist of chairs. King's chair, Queen's chair, Jack's chair, Ace's chair, and Joker's chair. They each have a purpose at both the school and in battle with X-eggs." He explained smiling. **(is Japan always having something to do with playing cards) **

_In 6__th__ grade star class_

Random Guy POV

The class was buzzing with excitement we were getting another transfer student in the class. 

"I hear the new girl is from America." One girl said to her friends.

" I saw her this morning riding in on a skateboard. She's so cool. I wonder what her personality's like." Another said. The classroom door slid open and one of my classmates came in. 

"Listen minna. I saw the new girl." Everyone started bombarding him with questions. The classroom door slid open again and Nikaidou-sensei walked in. We all sat down in our seats.

"Ohayo minna." He said in his usually cheery voice. "As you may already know we have a transfer student coming today. Come in." He said at the door and it slid open once more and in walked a cute girl with waist-length hair that was a mixture of dirty blonde and very light brown with blonde highlights that blended in nicely with the rest of her hair. She had it tied up in little pigtails that hung down into the rest of her hair. They were tied up with blue ribbons. She wore her uniform in a cool fashion that was like Hinamori-san's. She turned to face us when she got to Nikaidou-sensei's podium. She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful hazel brown eyes. Her long bangs were brushed to the right and pushed behind her ear. "This is Hall, Melanie. She just moved from America. So please take care of her."

Melanie POV

"Come in." I heard the teacher say. I slid the door open and walked in. "This is Hall, Melanie. **(Heh that sounds really weird but I want this to be accurate so I have to type it) **She just moved from America. So please take care of her. Hall-san would you like to say something?" He asked me. I was hoping he wouldn't say that. I was already nervous enough. _Okay Melanie calm down just stay calm._

"The name's Melanie. Don't wear it out. Get it, got it, good." I said my façade taking over._ Damn this outer character of mine. I hate it. I just wish I could be my true self around people. Even though I don't even know my true self. _

"Okay Hall-san you can sit over there." Nikaidou-sensei said pointing to a seat by the window._ Yes window seat_. I walked to my seat and sat down. I noticed that Candi and Melody weren't with me. I looked around as saw that they were with Miki, Ran, and Suu. Well more like Melody was with Ran and Miki and Candi was with Suu. I noticed two other charas. One was dressed like a king and one dressed as a clown. My guess is that the one who owns the king one wanted to rule something and the one who owns the clown wants to be funnier or something like that. I looked at my new classmates. The boys all seemed to be staring at me with hearts in their eyes and the girls were glaring at me. I glared back. _Okay these people are starting to piss me off._ I spotted pink hair. _Amu? Amu's in this class? Well at least I'll have one person here that I already know and who won't piss me off._

The class drove on forever and it was only morning. Finally the lunch bell rang.

"Finally." I said getting up. I walked over to where Amu was sitting. "Hey Amu."

"Hey Melanie-chan." She said in the same bored tone as I used. I then noticed the clown chara next to a girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair and a doll-like face. The girl tugged on Amu's jacket sleeve.

"Amu. You know this girl?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah Rima. This is Melanie-chan. She's my new neighbor and my new friend."

"Yo." I greeted. "It's nice to meet you Rima." I said holding out my hand. She hesitated but shook it. " You guys wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Eto…. We kinda made plans to eat with the other Guardians Melanie-chan." Amu explained.

"Guardians? Oh yeah. I heard about them from the principle this morning. You know them Amu." I asked.

"Actually we're a part of them." Rima explained. (O.O)

"Eh? Hontou ni?" 

"Hai." Amu replied.

"Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san." I turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair in the same fashion as the principle. He looked like some prince from a fairy tale most girls would fall for but not this girl. I noticed the king chara floating proudly beside the boy.

"Oh so you're the one who owns the king." I said. He looked surprised for a second then smiled.

"So you can see him too? I'm Hotori Tadase (more like Tadagay) King's Chair of the Guardians. I see you've already meet Mashiro-san and Hinamori. Mashiro-san is Queen's Chair and Hinamori-san is Joker's Chair. May I ask who your charas are?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." I said looking around for Melody and Candi. " Where are those girls." I felt something erupt from my back. **(like Utau's chara change)** And a fiery aura surrounded me. " When I find them I'm gonna kill em." I then felt relaxed. And heard Carie snickering on my head. "Well the one who's snickering on my head is Carie, and Melody and Candi are off somewhere with Ran, Miki, and Suu, and Star's right here." I said pulling out Star's egg. I showed it to them quickly and quickly put it away. 

"This is Kiseki." Tadase (Tada_**gay**_ Mel) said.

"And let me guess you want to rule Japan."

"No he wants to rule the world." Rima said. I hung my head.

"That's even worse." Melody and Candi floated back in the room and Melody sat on my shoulder again. Candi floated next to Carie.

"Hey sleepy head." Candi saw Rima and Tadase and hid behind Melody. Melody laughed.

"Come on Candi you need to get over your shyness." Melody said and turned to Tadase and Rima. "Hi I'm Melody. One of Melanie's would-be selves."

"A-and I'm Candi. Another of Melanie's would-be selves." Candi greeted nervously. 

"Well see ya Amu. I'll just be a lone wolf for today." I said starting to walk of when someone stopped me.

"Hall-san wait." Tadase called. I turned around. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"Hai." I said smiling. We gathered our things and went to the cafeteria. There Amu and the others met up with the other Guardians. They introduced me to them.

"Hello Melanie-chan. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, pleased to meet you." Said a boy with purple waist-length hair. "I'm Jack's chair to the Guardians." Then there was a girl with short light brown (I cant tell if it's light brown or orange brown so I put light brown.) hair pulled into pigtails tied with big red ribbons.

"Hi Melanie-chi (-_- great another word that ends with an e sound) Yaya's name is Yuiki Yaya. Yaya's the Ace chair. And this is Pepe-chan." Yaya said pointing to a baby chara. Now that I think about it Nagihiko hadn't introduced me to his chara yet.

"Nagihiko don't you have a chara?" I asked him.

"Ah. Yes here." he said pulling and egg out of his pocket. It was a blue with darker blue flowers around the middle. We got our lunches and sat down at a table.

"Melanie-chan could I see that locket of yours again?" Amu asked.

"Uh sure." I said pulling off from around my neck and handing it to Amu and she showed it to the Guardians .Tadase gasped and looked surprised.

"The Humpty Dumpty Locket." He turned to me. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

"When Melody was born she was wearing it and said it was mine." I explained. 

Meanwhile with the charas that were outside……

Candi POV

"Hello. We all haven't been properly introduced. I'm Candi. Melanie's motherly side and the part of her that wants to show her feelings more." I said to the others.

"I'm Melody. Melanie's musical and childish side. I was born from Melanie's desire to want to show of her musical talents to others and wanting to be more childish." One of my sisters introduced.

"Yo. I'm Carie. Her evil side. Melanie's to nice. I was born because she wants to speak her mind when she gets angry." My other sister announced.

"I'm Ksuksu. I'm Rima's chara. I was born because she wants to show people to be funny." (I don't really know why Ksuksu was born so I just made something up.) The clown chara said.

"I'm Pepe-chan. I'm Yaya's chara. I was born because Yaya wants to be a baby forever." The baby chara said.

"I'm Kiseki commoners. I was born because Tadase wants to rule the world." The king chara said.

"Listen bub. No ones gonna rule me or call me a commoner. You got that and if you don't I'll beat you to a pulp." Carie said threateningly.

"Carie don't talk that way and especially to a new friend." I scolded my evil sister.

"Friend? Who would want to be friends with this wannabe over here?" She said pointing over her shoulder at Kiseki.

"I'm sorry Kiseki-kun. My sister is just mean. Just ignore her threats and you'll be fine." I told him. " Ran, Miki, Suu. You don't need to introduce your selves we already know you three. So now that everyone's acquainted let's go back to the others. I'm sure they must be worried about us." And we all floated off.

Back at the cafeteria

Melanie POV

"Where are those three?" I asked no one as I looked for my three would-be selves.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Tadase said. The charas disappeared and the Guardians and I were looking for them. I saw them and they flew up to us.

"Where where you?" I said grabbing Melody, Candi, and Carie and holding them to my face. " I was so worried. You shouldn't be running off like that."

"It's okay love. We're here now aren't we." Melody said trying to pull away from my death hug.

"You guys know I don't need to worry like that."

"We're sorry Melanie." Candi said sadly tears brimming her eyes.

"No Candi don't cry. I'm not mad. I was just worried that's all." I said hastily. I didn't want her to cry. I let them go. Candi wiped her eyes.

"Sissy." Carie said. Okay now Carie is really getting on my nerves.

"Carie don't say such things. No wonder people hate you well people who can see you anyway." I said walking back to class the Guardians following me. When we got back I sat in my seat and stared out the window before Nikaidou-sensei walked into the room and started class again. The rest of the day went by quickly and the bell sounded signaling the end of the day. I asked Amu if she wanted to walk home with me (there wasn't a Guardian meeting that day) and she said she would and gathered her things. I tucked my skateboard under my arm and we walked out of the school together.

"Hey Amu I'll race you to the end of the sidewalk." I said hoping on my skateboard and riding away laughing.

"J-jouto matte." Amu said running after me. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone and we fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it didn't come and I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on a teenager with midnight blue hair and eyes. His face was handsome and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I scrambled off of him.

"Watch where your going Bub." I said with my 'cool and spicy' façade crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're the one who ran into me." He said in a husky voice getting up. _Wait husky. What am I thinking?_ I looked around for my skateboard and spotted it a couple feet away. I went and picked it up when Amu came running up next to me panting.

"Melanie-chan I told you to wait. But what do you do? You go running off." She glanced at the boy I ran into. "I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" She asked in the same voice I used.

"Just walking around. Why do you want to know _Amu_?" He replied emphasizing her name. I looked at Amu and she was blushing.

"N-No reason." I looked back to see that Ikuto was gone. I felt something slip around my waist and heard a voice in my ear.

"Amu why wont you introduce me to your cute friend?" He said in a mock-hurt voice. I blushed._ C-cute. Wait. Am I stuttering? I don't stutter._ I lifted up my hand and hit him on the head. He pulled back his hands and I twirled around.

"First of all keep your hands off me. I don't know you. Second. Don't call me cute. I hate it when people call me cute. And by the way the name's Melanie." I said with my façade. "Now if you will excuse me Ikuto I'm going. Come on Amu. I can tell you don't want to be around this pervert." I said grabbing her wrist and walking away. Once we were out of sight I let go of her wrist. " Geez. What's with him does he like messing with little girls." I said and turned around facing Amu. "And how do you know him?" I asked I saw something blue and looked around Amu to see what it was. I didn't see anything and decided it was a trick of the light.

"Well. I know him because he's a friend of mine." She said nervously. I sighed and decided to let it go.

"Alright. Let's just go." I said as we started walking home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- T_T**

**Ikuto- why are you crying?**

**neko-lover1- because of 4 things 1: my class id reading this book called The Giver and they killed a baby**

**animecrazygaaru- you're still crying about that? Get over it**

**neko-lover1- it was a poor innocent defenseless baby and they killed it 2: either Mr. Baker my technology teacher is out to get me or Jana bribed him because she always got better grades than me in that class and we were partners and she even missed some days 3: I had band three days in a row and I had it all day the second day because of a stupid evaluation and we didn't even get the score we wanted but we still did good and it will all be worth it for that trip to Florida. And 4: my school is on lock-down for something the other 7****th**** graders did but that has given me more time to spend with nee-chan **

**Amu- you've got it rough **

**neko-lover1- you have no idea and Ikuto you happy that I put you in this chapter**

**Ikuto- very much thanks **

**neko-lover1- *stares into space* heheheheheheheheh**

**animecrazygaaru-there's that laugh that only she can do *snaps fingers in neko-lover1's face* Mel wake up what were you dreaming about**

**neko-lover1- oh I was reading this story on fan fiction and they wanted reviews just like me and they said to imagine 2 of the characters from they're story and Tadase (bleh) and Ikuto wearing only jeans washing a car with soap all over their bodies and I said screw the others lets go with Ikuto and I thought about it and he looks good heheheheheheheheheheh**

**Ikuto- you're a pervert**

**neko-lover1- silence I kill you and besides you're one to talk and I love imitating Acmed the dead terrorist he's too funny hello I am Lindsey Lohan**

**Amu- you're not Lindsey Lohan**

**neko-lover1- god dammit oh I-I mean Allah dammit that's just too funny and if you want to find out about Acmed the dead terrorist go on Youtube and type in Jeff Dunham and Acmed the Dead terrorist you gotta see it it's too funny nothing compared to a Walter fart and after your done with Acmed check out Jeff Dunham and Melvin the Superhero its funny also especially when his hair falls of and when you find out about his weakness and costume **

**Melody- please R&R minna**


	8. Chapter 8

**neko-lover1- hi hi pplz sorry 4 the super late update but ive had super writer block on this story so I hope ur not 2 angry with me**

**Ikuto- oh come on of course their mad at u **

**neko-lover1-urusai urusai urusai**

**Yaya- omfg she's Kugumiya Rei**

**neko-lover1-*pouts* urusai baka**

**Amu- enjoy and Melanie owns nothing**

* * *

Chapter 8- What's With All the X-eggs And What Are ? eggs?

~Melanie POV~

I've been at this school for a week now, and I'm definitely sure that I have a fan club now. A bunch of boys from my class have been following me around school. It's getting kind of annoying.

"Why don't you just chara change with me and smack em around a lil' bit Melanie?" Carie said flipping one of her pigtails behind her back. We were in class so I had to whisper my response.

" No. I don't want to hurt them."

"That's good Melanie you shouldn't harm others." Candi said in agreement. Of course she would say this she's my good side.

Nikaidou-sensei smiled at me as if he could hear me and my charas talking.

"Moody. Moody." I froze up and looked outside the window. There was an X-egg floating around out there. I stood up and everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. My outer character kicked in.

" I'm going now." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, just as the bell rang for lunch. Everyone quickly went to lunch and the Guardians came up to me with questionable looks on their faces. I pointed out the window and surprised looks crossed their faces. I quickly ran out of the room and behind the school so I could character transform.

"Carie." She nodded. "My own heart: Unlock."

I was suddenly engulfed in a black fire, but it wasn't hot at all. Then all of a sudden the fire disappeared and I was in a blood red miniskirt and high heeled knee high boots. I also had black thigh high socks and a black strapless shirt. I had black bat wings on my back and my hair was pulled into two messy pigtails with red ribbons that looked like bat wings. And finally I had a black mask that covered half of my face.

"Cara Nari: Devil's Daughter." I shouted. I flew out to where I last saw the X-egg. I looked around for it, but couldn't find it.

"Moody." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw it there.

"There you are. Now be a good egg and let me purify you." I told it. It clearly didn't like that idea because it flew off behind me. I smirked. "Okay if you wanna be like that we'll have a lil' chase." I said before flying off after it.

The X-egg stopped when it came up to a white building covered in ivy. I looked around trying to figure out where we were, but I had no idea. The X-egg went into the building, and so did I. The place was just a big, dark room. I gawked at all the stars, the place looked like a planetarium. There was a giant telescope right in the middle of the room.

The X-egg was next to the telescope and looked depressed. I walked up next to it.

"You want to be an astronomer don't you lil' guy?" the X-egg looked at me as if stating I was right. I reached out and petted it. "Hey. There's someone out there who wants you back in their heart." It looked down showing me that it knew just that. "Come on. Let's purify you so that you can lead someone to their dreams." I said smiling.

I had an electric guitar in my hands. The X-egg was floating in front of me ready to be purified, and help whoever it's owner was to their dream.

"Nightmare Lullaby." I said playing a few chords on the guitar. A white light surrounded the black egg and it turned into a white egg with a gold picture of wings. I smiled when it flew off to go back to its owner. I changed back into my school uniform and jumped when I heard clapping behind me. I turned around to see the Guardians and the principle smiling. The principle leaned down and whispered something into Tadase's ear and he nodded.

I walked over to them with a questionable look.

"Oi. What are you guys talkin bout?" Tadase could just imagine the sparkles around him when he does that.

"Nothing Hall-san. It's just that we're amazed that you can purify X-eggs." I shrugged.

"Hey someone had to do it in America. Trust me, way too many people give up on their dreams and lose their Hearts Egg." The principle looked at his watch and told us we should get back to the school before class started again. Since I had no idea how to find my way back, i just followed the Guardians and we made it back to class seconds before thee bell rang for class.

Halfway through the class a note was passed onto my desk. It had my name on it so i picked it up and read it. I began to hear people whisper.

"Wah. Melanie-chan got an invitation to the Royal Garden."

"Melanie-chan's gonna become a Guardian now."

" Look. Melanie-san's so cool. She's going to be a Guardian. Everyone who gets an invitation becomes one."

I opened the letter. It said to come to the Royal Garden, whatever that was, today after school. And it was signed by-

"The Guardians." I mumbled.

At the end of the day as I was gathering my things Rima, Amu, and Tadase came and stood by my desk waiting for me. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Ready?" Tadase asked.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed.

We walked out of the school and I followed them to the Royal Garden. I stood there wide-eyed staring at the beautiful glass dome. Nagihiko and Yaya had joined us, and everyone was smiling as if this were a normal response to seeing the Garden for the first time, which it probably was. Yaya ran up and pushed me through the door which Tadase was holding open. I swear my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw what it looked like inside. All different kinds of plants,trees, and flowers were everywhere. There was a table and chairs on a raised platform. And right across from it was a goregous fountain.

"Come on Melanie-chii. Sit down." Yaya practically yelled from her spot at the table. She kicked out a chair beside her indicating that it was my seat.

"Hai hai. I'm coming Yaya." I sighed. I walked over to the chair and sat down. "So what am I here for?"

Everyone looked at each other smiling.

_Is there some secret about me that I don't know about?_ I thought.

"Hall-san," Tadase started, "how would like to become one of the Guardians." I know for a fact that my eyes bugged out of my head when he said that.

"B-become one of the Guardians?" I asked. "Y-you must be joking. I can't be a Guardian." I started looking around the Garden for hidden cameras. "Please tell me I'm being Punked."

Yaya was first to defend herself.

"No Melanie-chii. We're serious, we want you to join the Guardians."

"Hai. You would help us out alot." Nagihiko added. I wanted to get them off my back so I responded.

"Okay okay guys. I'll think about it okay. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow." They seemed to be okay with that, so they let me go home. "I'll see ya later Amu." I yelled over my shoulder.

I walked outside the Garden and froze at what I saw. What looked like a hundred X-eggs were floating around mumbling "Moody."

"Carie." I said and she nodded already knowing what she needed to do. "My own heart: Unlock." I said transforming. "Chara Nari: Devil's Daughter."

I could actually understand what they were saying, but they were all saying what their owners had given up on together. I couldn't understand anymore and it hurt my head trying to. I clutched my head in pain.

"URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted and it shut the X-eggs up. I took this golden opportunity and my blood red electric guitar appeared in my hands. "Nightmare Lullaby." I said playing a evil sounding, but somehow soothing song. I played out the song until all the X-eggs were purified. I smiled to myself when i was done and all the eggs were purified. Again I heard clapping and I turned to the source. Surprisingly the source of the clapping was--

"Ikuto? Why are you here?" I asked. He was wearing that annoying smirk.

"Oh. I was just passing by when I saw you purify the X-eggs." Yeah right. Like I'm gonna believe what he's sayin'.

"Sure you did. Are you sure you weren't doing something wrong, or better yet you were here to molest some poor innocent little girl." I said flying down and walking up to him. I stood on my toes so we were eye-level. His smirk grew larger.

"Maybe I did." He said pulling me close to him. I felt that unfamiliar heat come to my cheeks again. He's been able to do that alot lately. Make me blush that is. I hate it, I hate him!

"W-what are you s-saying baka?" Damn that stutter. It makes him think that he has an affect on me. Which he does, but its not like I'm gonna tell him that. He'd only get joy out of that and tease me even more. I could hear his smirk grow even wider.

"Why Melanie," he whispered in my ear, "I came here for you." I swear my face just exploded. I heard laughing. That guy's seriously laughing at me? How dare he! I did the only think I could think of at the moment. I raised my leg and kicked him in a place where men don't want to be kicked. Just to let you know I kick really hard.

I smirked myself as he fell to the gound in pain, after he released me from his grasp. I looked down on him smiling at his pain.

"Now you know not to mess with me." I said. But he just looked up at me with a smirk.

"Really? We'll just see about that." he said. I blushed and stormed away from him. When I got home I screamed into my pillow trying to release the anger I had.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, but the words were muffled because of the pillow.

Once I had let out my anger I thought about what the Guardians said to me.

"Become a Guardian?" I shook my head. There's no way they wanted me to become a Guardian. I mean I can't. I absoutely can not. "They must be tricking me." The truth is I'm just way too stubborn to believe they actually wanted me to join them. "But if they really do want me to become a Guardian. Then my answer would have to be............Yes."

~Normal POV~

A brown haired man sat alone shuffling a deck of cards. He picked one out. It was a special card. The Maiden card.

"She's made her choice." The man said smiling.

~Melanie POV~

I walked to school alone. Amu had something to do, so she couldn't walk with me today.

"UGH! I'm gonna have to tell my answer to the Guardians today." I said frustrated.

"Melanie you said you would tell them today, and you have to keep your promises." Candi told me.

"Yes Mother." I said irritated. I walked through the school gates, and instantly I was surrounded by fans.

"Hall-sama are you really joining the Guardians?" Was the question everyone was firing at me. Irritated I pushed past them, and walked up to the Guardians. They looked at me expectantly.

"I've decided that........I will join the Guardians." I said cooly. They all smiled at me, well except for Amu who just nodded. Suddenly Yaya attacked me.

"Arigatou Melanie-chii. We're gonna have so much fun now!" I sweat dropped.

"Yaya would you please not do that?" I said pushing her off of me. We all walked into the school. Yaya was hanging onto my arm, Tadase and Nagihiko talking about some random thing I wasn't interested in, and Rima, Amu, and I talking about the Guardians.

"So what are the Guardians exactly?" I asked. I already knew a few things from the principle, but I didn't know alot.

"Well," Amu started. "The Guardians, in school terms, rank higher than the Student Council. They basically help with things for the students and the school, and setup things like dances or festivals and things like that."

"But in other ways the Guardians are like peace makers between the world and X-eggs. And now ? eggs" Rima finished. Okay now I was confused.

"? eggs? What are those?" Rima and Amu looked at each other as if they didn't know themselves.

"Well. Um. How should I put this," Amu started, "? eggs are like when you have doubts in your dream, but you haven't really given up on it."

"Huh. So it's like half way to an X-egg. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah you could put it like that." Rima said. Then I realised something.

"Wait. All the positions in the Guardians are taken aren't they. So how do I fit into this. What am I going to be." I exclaimed. The Guardians all smiled at each other.

"You'll just have to wait unto after school to see Hall-san." Tadase said smiling at me. I clenched my fist, and stomped my way over to him. I grabbed him by the collar.

"You really expect me to wait baka? Why in God's name would I want to wait for an answer to my question?" I said angrily. Then I heard a ping, and I became calm again. I heard Carie laughing beside me.

"Th-that was j-just way too funny." she stated laughing way too hard. She irritated me, so I grabbed her and stared choking her. It's not like I was hurting her.

"You think thats funny baka?" I asked her. She seemed really happy now.

"Aha now she's really angry. That's my girl Melanie." She said laughing again. Now I was really pissed. Angered I shoved her into my bag.

"And don't come out." I yelled. The Guardians were staring at me. Now I felt really foolish.

" Hehehehe. Sorry about that. Carie's just.........." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Amu patted me on the back.

"Daijobou Melanie-chan. We get it." I sighed, glad some one understood.

~Later after school~

It was the end of school and it was my first meeting as an official Guardian. Again Rima, Amu, and Tadase waited for me. We all walked to the Royal Garden.

"So Hall-san. As the matter of your position is solved. You are the Maiden Chair." Tadase said as we all sat down. My official chair is beside Yaya now. I swear my face felt like it was in permanent pout mode.

"I can't believe you left me hangin all day; all I wanted to know was my position. But you just wait until the end of the day to let me know. That's really mean Tadase-kun." Tadase looked at me sadly with a sweat drop. It was like he couldn't believe I was actually sayin this.

"Yeah Tadase. That's mean." Some one said behind me. Big arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Ne Melanie?" I knew this voice all to well. I started to freak out._ What is he even doing here?_ I thought. I fell backwards in my chair and Ikuto just casually let go and stepped out of the way.

I got up with tears in my eyes from the fall, but my expression was far from sad. I was angry because he caused me to fall, and he didn't even catch me! That's just plain RUDE!!!!!!!! Ikuto just stood there with a smirk on his face while I stomped over to him.

"BAKA!" I yelled raising my foot up to kick him again, but he dodged just when I was about to make a collision with his body.

"Now, now Melanie. Let's not be like that. Where's that adorable face you were making before, huh? Ikuto whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. Of course I blushed.

"W-what did I tell you about calling me cute?" I said cursing myself for stuttering AGAIN!!!!!!!! I could hear him smirk. God I hate that smirk.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Just what are you doing here?" Tadase yelled. I was glad we were interupted. Ikuto let go of me and turned to Tadase. He smirked. I swear does that thing ever leave his face?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Why I came here to visit my little Melanie." Ikuto stated as if it were nothing. My blush deepened.

"I'M NOT YOURS YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled stomping out of the Royal Garden all the way home.

* * *

**neko-lover1- *hugs Ikuto* yays Ikuto is back **

**animecrazygaaru- Mel i know u missed him but u saw him in that ep where Amu thought Tadase was goin to break up with her**

**neko-lover1- i know but he was all the way in France on the Eiffel Tower to be exact kyaaaaaaaaa he spoke in French he spoke in the language of love kyaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**animecrazygaaru- yeah Mel its not that exciting**

**neko-lover1- it is really it is and again readers im very very very sorry that i havent updated in forever please forgive me i really have a major writers block and i couldnt think of anything to write for this story but i finally got some insperation and wrote this up and i made it kinda long bcuz of the extra long wait onegai R&R**


End file.
